


54. Smut fic

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [6]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, No Dialogue, Reading Aloud, Wordcount: 100-500, also eff it I ain't anoning anymore, any resemblance to actual fanfics is purely coincidental, erotic fiction as foreplay, this got meta quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: To say merely their fans were creative was like saying you could buy a few things at Macy's.





	54. Smut fic

Of course Tyler and Josh knew fanfiction of them existed, they were internet-savvy and certainly not stupid. And unlike some other celebrities they didn't see what the big deal was. _Just please don't tag us, we can find it ourselves if we want, haha,_ was the main rule.

And find it they would, usually during long stretches when the highway seemed to go on forever and the bus engine's rumble was not lulling at all. So out would come the tablets, tap a few keys, and see what was new. To say merely their fans were creative was like saying you could buy a few things at Macy's.

There were epic-length sagas, riddled with intrigue and symbolism one would need a dozen English master's degrees to fully pick apart. There were emotional roller coasters of tales, usually set in high school and featuring the pair navigating the ups and downs of teenage life. There were stories the two knew neither of them would touch, as their labels gave more than enough hints the contents could draw them down into a deep despairing place they didn't want to venture to on purpose. There were silly stories riddled with in-jokes good for a quick laugh, and there were stories so sweet and pure it was like eating a whole can of frosting at once.

And of course, there was the porn. Granted, not all of it was very good and could leave one wondering if these poor kids ever had a proper sex ed class, but when it _was_ good...oh my.

They had bad poker faces when it came to this. A slow blush would creep up from their necks and sweetly alight their faces, and one would peek over the other's shoulder to see what was so interesting. And of course Josh, because he was the bolder of the pair, that little son-of-a-gun, would get a sly smile curving onto his lips as he started reading aloud the spicier passages in a low, smooth voice and press his warm face against Tyler's. Josh was the best/worst for that, taking sweet advantage of Tyler's vivid imagination to narrate extremely lush fantasy scenarios. Not that Tyler complained at all, especially when it led to some wandering hands, which led to wandering lips, which led to devices being set aside and narration trailing off into gentle questions of permission and laughter and moans.


End file.
